1. Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for aggregating content associated with topics. More specifically, described embodiments relate to techniques for using experts in a social network to aggregate content associated with topics.
2. Related Art
The popularity of the Internet has resulted in a significant increase in the amount of information available to individuals. Search engines are a common tool to help individuals sort through and identify relevant or interesting information for a particular topic. For example, an individual may provide a search query to a search engine, which then compares the search query (or a search expression based on the search query) to an indexed corpus of documents (such as content on web pages and websites on the Internet), which may include a wide variety of information. Based on matches between documents in the corpus and the search query (or the search expression), the search engine then returns a set of results, including one or more potentially relevant documents.
However, even with the help of search engines, many individuals are overloaded with information. For example, it is often difficult for individuals to determine the relative merit or quality of different documents in a set of results provided by a search engine. This is frustrating for individuals, and degrades the quality of their user experience.
Note that like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings. Moreover, multiple instances of the same part are designated by a common prefix separated from an instance number by a dash.